Before its normal operation, an Ethernet device typically reads a stored media access control (MAC) address. During its normal operation, the Ethernet device employs the MAC address as its identifier while it communicates with other Ethernet addressable entities, such as with an Ethernet connected computer. An incorrect MAC address, such as one that has been corrupted before being read by the Ethernet device, interferes with the correct operation of the Ethernet device. To circumvent incorrect operation, an Ethernet device should be prevented from operating while using an incorrect MAC address.